New world, new friends, a new love
by Yomekyo
Summary: Kagome cousin never gets a chance to hang out with her because of her "sickness". As soon as she gets a free day she goes for it but ends up in a place she never has seen before. Fedural Japan. She belives all demons are evil, untill she meets this one demon. Koga. Read this book to find out what happens. Enjoy. Not much. ( Jumping between Yuri and Koga)
1. A day with Kagome

**Hey guys! Well I wanted to give another try with an Inuyasha story. I really love Inuyasha (The show) but I love Koga the most so imma do a story about him. If you don't like me making my own people to be in the story then please don't read. THIS ISNT A STORY ABOUT INYASHA AND KGO, KOGA AND KAGOME, NOTHING LIKE THAT! Please enjoy.**

I was running as fast I could. The cold winter air was hitting me harshly as I made my way pass the people walking in the streets. I had to get to her house. My cousin.

Kagome.

My name is Yura, Yura Memoto and I'm in the 10th grade. I and Kagome hardly ever get a change to hang out because of the weird sicknesses she keeps getting. But this was the one time she was fine.

Well that's what Sota said.

I could see her house thru the trees. I was getting closer. Just a little more.

"KAGOME YOUR FORGITTING YOUR BOOKBAG!" I hear her mother yell.

Where was she going? We were on winter break. Why did she need her book bag? Was she going to spend the night with someone?

I stopped to catch my breath.

Damnit! This was my only change. I had to push myself.

I started back running until I was all the way up the stairs.

I looked around quickly.

No one was outside.

But there were foot prints and I could hear the faintest talking sound coming from what sounded like that well.

"You sure you got everything? I don't wanna have to come back like we did the last two times."

Who is that?

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm sure. Now let's go." Kagome said.

Damn so she was going someone where.

But wait.. You can go anywhere in the well, unless she was coming out the well.

I walked slowly towards the well trying to rest a little.

I stood the on the steps and closed my eyes for a little while then I bright purple like light caused me to fall.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I slipped and fell down the stairs.

"Kagome." I said kicking on the well wall.

No answer.

"KAGOME!" I screamed again.

Still no answer.

My leg knee was too badly hit for me to get up and walk on. I had to crawl.

Using my arms, I threw the doors open and realized that no one was in the room.

No one but me.

Where did she go?

There was no way I could have missed her.

Needing something to prop my leg up on, I pulled myself up to the well and tried to swing myself flat across but then something happened.

That purple light from earlier was back again.

It was coming from the well.

"What that?" I said looking down into the well.

Before I could act I could feel myself slipping down the well.

"Ah!" I screamed on eh top of my lungs.

My leg was already hurting; I didn't wanna break it too.

After the light was gone I opened my eyes.

My leg was hurting.

Nothing was.

"Sota! Kagome! Someone! Can you hear me?" I screamed.

No answer.

The well looked to high for me to climb on my own so I just sat there.

Where was I?

"Kagome. Someone just screamed your name." I heard that voice say again.

"Are you sure?" I heard Kagome say again.

"KAGOME!" I screamed one more time.

After a while of waiting, I saw a white haired person looking down at me.

"Are you Inuyasha?" I said slowly.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Yura!" Kagome said smiling down at me.

I waved.

"Why are…how are you here?" She asked looking at me.

After Inuyash pulled me up I explained everything to her.

"I wish Sota would have told me." She said looking at my injured leg.

"Kagome we need to get your cousin to the village so she can get looked at." Inuyasha said.

While he was talking, I wouldn't help but look at his ears.

"Dog." I said looking at him.

He ears jumped back then he turned to face me.

"Demon." He said.

"Demon?" I asked.

"Yes he is a dog demon half dog demon to be right." Kagome said.

I sat on the well and thought.

"Wait, where are we?" I asked.

"Feudal Japan Yura." She said.

"Welcome to the past." Inuyasha said giving me an evilly grin.

"Wait, you mean like the stuff we learn about in history class?" I asked

"Yep."

"Killer demons running around ready to rape or kill girls. Yep that this japan." Inuyasha said smiling evilly at me.

Everything was Turing black to me.

Everything was spinning.

And before I knew it, I was on the ground.


	2. First day in Japan

"Ok class today we are talking about demons. Now before we keep going with this chapter, anyone that think that they can't handle the stories and pictures that will be snowed then please leave now." Me. Nakamuru said as he laid this book down on the desk.

A few students' looks around at each other then walked out.

"Anyone else?" He asked.

No one else stood up.

"Ok then let's get started." He said as he started the slid show.

"Demons, one of the many reasons why so many people died during this time period."

After he said that he showed us a picture of what seemed to be a huge silver dog chew away at humans that were under him.

"Damn." The boy beside me said.

"Now class, there are many different types of demons. There are half demons, full blooded and full blooded that can transform. Most demons were dangerous and couldn't be trusted. But if that couldn't be trusted then we would have half demons."

I sighed and looked out the window.

No demon can be trusted to me.

"Half demons are babies for humans and full blooded demons. Most humans have kids with full blooded demons so they can be protected from harm like other demons."

"Like I said no demon can be trusted." I said to myself.

"Damn right." The boy beside me said.

"Miss Yura is there something you would like to add to the class?"

"Are you sure?" He asked as he slowly pulled his classes off his eyes to give me a glair.

"Yura, Yura, Yura, Yura, Yura." He repeated over and over again.

"Yura?" I heard Kagome say as she shook me.

I quickly jumped up and started to look around.

Wasn't I in the class room just then?

"Yura, are you ok?" Kagome asked me handing me a bottle of her water.

"Yeah." I said trying to turn around to face her.

My leg was wrapped up in what looked to be a kimono.

"Is this a kimono?" I asked her. She simply nodded then stood up and moved the hut beads out of her way.

Wait..Hut? Damnit we were still in the old Japan.

"Inuyasha, she woke. Can you bring her a change of clothes?"

It was quite for a while. Suddly a tall young male with a ponytail walked in and smiled as he sat beside me.

"Hello my name is Miroku, and I will be helping you back to your full strength." He said laying this shaft down on the floor. From the looks of what he was wearing I would say he was a monk.

"Um no thanks." I said turning my head. But I could feel him still there watching me.

"Miroku." A female said as she walked in.

Who were all these people?

"Yes Sango my lo….." he said as he stood up only to be knocked back down to the ground.

"Damn." I said looking at him.

"Sorry about that. My name is Sango and I'm a demon slayer and a friend of Kagome." She said. So they did know Kagome.

But wait.. She is a demon slayer but Inuyasha is a demon.

Does that mean Inuyasha is a good demon?

"Here." He said as he walked in holding an all red kimono in his hands.

"Thanks. Sango will you please take Miroku out of here so I can let her change and explain to her what's going on around here?" Kagome asked leaning on the wall.

Sango then stood up and picked Miroku up by this foot, dragging him out the door.

I simply just watch and smiled.

I might like this place.

(A few hours later)

"So you were coming to visit Kagome when you fell, injured yourself, then traveled her thru the well?" Miroku asked making sure he heard me right.

I nodded and sipped on some water that I still had left. I was me, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha talking. Shippo and the little kitten named kirara were sleeping on Kagome's book bag.

"Well I can understand how you might have gotten thru because you and her and blood related." Miroku started.

"That wouldn't work though because Sota, Kagome's brother, tried to come thru once before and didn't make it."

Everyone sat there for a while thinking until I spoke up.

"Um not trying to be rude or anything but Inuyasha," I said turning to look at him. "In class we learned about demons and how dangerous they are yet you're so calm around these guys. How is that and what kind of demon are you?" I asked.

He looked up and stared at me for a little while then spoke.

"Because I like them and I'm a half demon." He said.

So that meant his mother was a human and his father was a demon? Or was it the other way

"Anything else?" He asked looking at me.

"Nope." I yawned then laid flat on my back looking up at the stars.

Demons.

Good and bad.

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara were good, but what about the others?

Kagome talked about a Demon named Naraku and the ones he made.

They were pure evil from what she said.

Then there was Inuyasha older brother.

He was a full brother demon making him and Inuyasha half-brothers.

Then she spoke of a wolf demon but I forgot his name.

Damn what was it?

"Koga!" Inuyasha screamed as he stood up by the fire.

Yes that was it.

Kagome rose and stood to face him.

"Hello Koga, what brings you here?" She asked as the wolf started to step out of the woods.

"Hello love." He said as he tried to kiss her only to be knocked down my Inuyasha.

Koga quickly jumped back and kicked him in the face.

"Damnit mutt, can't I talk to her without your bugging in?" He screamed looking at Inuyasha.

I tried to stand but as I was half way up my leg gave on me.

I started to fall only to be caught by him.

Koga.

He looked down at me and smiled a little.

"What's your name? You smell just like Kagome." He said sitting me by a tree.

"Yura and I am her cousin." I said moving my hair out of my eyes.

He stood there, his long ponytail swaying in the wind. His deep blue eyes watching me. I could tell by the way he looked he was a full blooded demon.

"Cousin huh?" He said smiling.

"Yep." I looked around at him for a while then saw something that looked to be purple light flashing form his feet.

"Kagome, why are his feet glowing?" I asked her.

Inuyasha and the others gasped in shock then looked at me.

"Those are jewel shards." She said.

So I could see them too?

Wow.

Then I realized that would only make my life more in danger.

"So you can see the shards too? Hm I need a woman like you in my life since Inuyasha won't let me have what belongs to me."

He walked towards me and picked me back up.

"You're coming with me."


	3. A night with Koga

*Koga*

Today will be the day. The day that I make Kagome mine. That mutt keeps putting her into danger then almost gets himself killed when I can fight for Kagome and keep her out of trouble with no problem. Ha!

The young wolf was standing on top of cliff thinking aloud to himself. No one was around but him. As he scanned over the area of the wood he could smell blood. But it wasn't just any blood; it was the blood of this lover. Or so he thought.

"See what I mean!" He screamed looking at the spot from where the blood was coming from. "That's Kagome's blood no doubt about it." He said snarling a little.

He could feel his blood boiling, his heart racing.

"Kagome, don't die on me." He said as he started to run toward the blood.

*Later on around night fall*

Koga had stood there hours now looking down at the village trying to catch Kagome's scent.

He couldn't find it.

As he stood there looking at the village, the blood sent had come back.

"There you are." He said as he started to run towards his love.

Once he was there he was greeted by a half demon and his women.

After he listened to Inuyasha rumble on for what seemed like hours, he saw someone that was new to him.

Yura.

He was watching her and she was watching him.

As she started to fall, I swept her up and sat her on the tree.

"What's your name? You smell just like Kagome." I said.

"Yuri and I am her cousin." She answered moving the hair away from her eyes.

"Cousin huh?" He said smiling.

"Yep." She said studying my feet

"Kagome, why are his feet glowing?" She asked

Inuyasha and the others gasped in shock then looked at me.

"Those are jewel shards." She said.

So she could see them too?

"So you can see the shards too? Hm I need a woman like you in my life since Inuyasha won't let me have what belongs to me."

I walked towards her and picked her back up.

"You're coming with me." I said giving her a small smile.

She didn't try and fight back. She just sat in my arms.

"Aren't you scared?" I asked the girl as we made our way back to my place.

She didn't speak; instead she started to fall asleep.

Maybe she was too weak to speak at me at the moment.

Once we got to the cave I made my way towards the back and played her down were I slept.

Ginta and Hakkaku were gone to check on the other tribes to make sure they were ok. Because he knew these friends, it would take them at least a good three days to make it there a three to come back.

"Koga, right?" She asked as she tried to sit up and face me. She knew where I was because of the shards but couldn't see my face.

"Yep that my name. So Yura, what happened to your leg and why are you traveling with the mutt and my woman?" I said trying to get down to here she could see me better.

"From what Kagome says, you two are just friends. The only person she has feelings for is Inuyasha and I'm with because I was supposed to be spending my winter break with her." She said crossing her arms.

Yep she was kagome's cousin all right. She had an attitude just like hers at times.

"Winter break?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"A time where we don't have to go to school because its winter." She said.

"Oh you mean that place Kagome goes to when she enters the well?" I asked her.

"Yep, we came from the same place; I'm just older than her."

I sat there thinking about what to ask her next then I remembered, "What happened to your leg?"

"I was trying to catch up with Kagome before she came thru the well but I fell and cut it really bad, it was bleeding for hours."

I could feel the anger, worries and loneliness rising from her body.

She was upset, even now since I took her she left like Kagome didn't care that much.

"Well don't worry I won't hurt you, I'm not that kind of demon." I said standing up to walk toward the cave entrance."

"Where are you going?" She screamed.

I simply just sat there and looked around at the outside.

No trace of the mutts scent.

They didn't care about her.

I sighed and closed my eyes trying to get a small nap in so I could stay up and watch over her tonight. I didn't want her to be in a place where she wasn't wanted. She was better off staying with me.

*Yura*

Really? Just go to sleep on me why don't you?

While lying down on the floor I thought about what he said to me.

Kagome was his women yet she didn't care for him like that.

He was in the friend zone but wouldn't accept the fact that he was

I knew that feeling to well.

I watched as his ponytail started to sway in the winter wind.

The snow was sticking all over back in the normal Japan but here it was just cold.

I cuddled myself trying to stay warm, but it didn't work. I could feel my teeth starting to chatter.

I was freezing.

"You all right?" He said looking back at me.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-t-t's c-c-c-c-c-c..." I was so cold I couldn't even finish the sentence.

He stood up and walked back there to where I was.

"I can go get some fire wood for you." He said.

"I'll be dead by the time you come back."

After a while he just stood there then he finally sat down here me and pulled me towards him.

I could feel myself starting to blush.

"Um." I tried to talk.

"This or I'm getting fire wood, I won't have my cousin in law freeze to death on me. Kagome would never forgive me after that." He said pulling me closer.

I nodded the turned to lay on him cuddling him trying my hardest to stay warm.

Soon after a while I could feel myself dose off.

He wasn't that bad of a demon after all.


	4. A day just to talk

*Yuri*

As I awoke from my slumber I looked around to see that Koga was gone. Did he go to get fire wood? There really wasn't that much of a need to get it but as I slowly made my way towards the cave entry way I realized that indeed we need fire wood.

It had snowed last night while we were sleep. He knew it was going to snow, that's why he was pushing me so much to get fire wood.

The kimono that I was wearing was all ripping up and covered in blood and mud. I needed a change of clothes and soon. There wasn't really that much in the cave for me to work with so I had to wait for Koga to come back. Maybe he had some clothes of something I could wear.

"Hurry up Koga." I said sitting on the ground.

What all n=happened last night?

Was Koga like others boys? Did he try something in my sleep? But Koga would do that, would he?

He loved Kagome too much to try something with me.

He was pretty hot.

This muscle feathers and his long locks would turn any girl on. He was so loving and caring. Kagome didn't want him but he sure loved her. When he does find the girl for him, they're going to be a great couple.

"What are you doing out side of the cave?" He said walking towards me.

I stood up putting a little bit of my weight on my leg trying to greet Koga.

He did go to get fire wood. But not only did he get that but he got some food and some clothes for me to wear.

See what I mean? He was so caring and he didn't even know me.

After he threw the fire wood down the tossed the boar to the side and handed me the clothing. He was kinda like what he was wearing but fit for a girl.

"Here but this on, its getter fitted for you to wear than the ripped up kimono."

He was right.

I turned and started to change. I peeked over my shoulder to see if he was looking but instead he was cutting up the boar and fixing the fire wood.

Once I was done changing, I looked at the cut on my leg. I had stopped bleeding but the dried blood was there still and by the way Koga's nose was twitching, he could smell it.

"Koga, am I wearing this right?" I asked walking over towards him.

He took and quick glance and said yes then turned back around and looked me up and down for a while thinking of what to say.

I took the headband I had on my arm and threw my hair up into a pony tail.

His blue eyes seemed to glisten while looking at me.

I never had a male look at me this long before.

"Yeah you're wearing it right." He said turning back around.

I walked and sat by him leaning on his shoulder watching him.

"Yuri, would you like to go back and join Inuyasha and the others?" He asked me not looking up for the bora he was cutting.

I wanted to say yes but what fun would that be?

Kagome would be up under Inuyasha the whole time and that Sango girl with that monk.

There was really no need for me to go back even thought I wanted to be with my cousin.

"No." I said.

He nodded and kept cutting up the boar.

"You can go outside and walk around if you like. If anything is wrong I will feel it."He said standing up stretching his legs.

"All right." Then I stood up and slowly walked outside into the cold.

"KOGA!" I screamed taking one step.

"What?"

"Throw me my sandals."

Time passed and he finally walked out holding them in his hand.

"Here and be careful."

I nodded and smiled then made my way on exploring.

*Koga*

"Koga, am I wearing this right?" She asked me.

I quickly turned around and glanced at her then said yes but once I processed what I just say in my head I turned back and couldn't help but watch.

She was beautiful.

"Yeah you're wearing it right." I said turning back around.

As I started back cutting up the bora I could feel her walking over towards me.

I could help but ask her.

"Yuri would you like to go back and join Inuyasha and the others?" I asked me not looking up for the bora I was cutting.

I wanted her to say no.

I was really enjoying my time with Yuri but if she really wanted to go back I would take her.

It was quite for while then she answered.

"No." She said.

I smiled while nodded making sure she couldn't see me.

"You can go outside and walk around if you like. If anything is wrong I will feel it." I said standing up stretching my legs.

"All right." Then she stood up and slowly walked outside into the cold.

"KOGA!" She screamed taking one step.

"What?" I said jumping fearing that something happen

"Throw me my sandals." She said shaking a little.

She stepped outside and touched the cold ground.

Time passed and I finally walked out handing her the sandals

"Here and be careful." I said giving her a small grin.

She nodded then turned to leave the cave.

"Oh. Make the trees if you have to that way you know what you came."

She nodded then kept walking.

I watched her until she escaped my eye sight.

"Damn I'm falling for her ant I?" I said walking back into the cave.

Once inside I started to think about all the good things about me and her if we hook up then all the bad things.

"Maybe I should tell her but would she feel the same way?"

I stood up and walked to the outside to the cave picking up sticks that I could use to roast the boar.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow about it."

**Well what did ya think? Next chapter see meets one of the semi dangerous demons Kagome was talking about. Until then. See ya.**


	5. Meeting Sesshomaur and Loving Koga

*Yuri*

"Maybe I should have asked Koga to come with me. I have no idea where I'm going." I said I walked thru the woods slowly. I turned around to see if I could see where Koga was.

I couldn't.

I was too far from the cave to since there jewel shards.

Damn. Maybe I should just turn back now while I still can. I needed to clean my leg but I could always do that another time.

"Yeah Imma turn back." As I started to walk I felt a strong energy near me.

"A demon." I said.

I ran behind a tree and started to look around seeing if I could find out where the demon was coming from. Little did I know he was right behind me?

"You smell like the wolf." He said.

I screamed then jumped back looking at him.

He was just as Kagome described.

Long white hair, one arm, yellow eyes, purple moon in the center of his head, full blooded, and kinda cute.

Why was I thinking about how cute he was at a time like this? He was going to kill me and I knew it.

"Sesshomaru?" I said slowly hoping it was him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I childlike voice screamed as she was running towards him.

"Rin I told you to stay put." He said scolding the child.

I sighed feeling a little better about the suhation. But he was still watching me. I thought I was in the clear because he was with the human girl meaning that he was ok with humans but I remember what I was wearing.

Wolf armor.

He thought I was a wolf and then he said I even smelled like one.

I was fixing to die for sure.

"How do you know my name wolf child?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Kagome and Inuyasha told me about you." I said taking a few steps back.

"So you know them?" He asked walking towards me.

I saw that his hand was turning purple.

He was fixing to do some kind of move on me.

I had to get out of here and fast.

"KOGA!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as I took off running.

I was running but no matter how I turned or how fast I was going he was right behind me. I stopped and turned around to realize that he wasn't behind me anymore.

"Shit!" I said scared for my life.

I saw a purple light heading my way but I could tell if it was him or Koga.

So I waited.

"YURI DUCK!" Koga screamed running at full speed. I did like he said and I was glad.

Sesshomaru was right behind me. He was fixing to kill me and I didn't even feel him.

Damn he was good.

I ducked like he said and watched as he kicked Sesshomaru in the mouth. The two of them fought for what seemed like hours. While they were fighting Koga managed to get his arm cut.

"Koga." I said walking over to him hoping that he was ok. He smiled a little then stood up.

"Let's leave before he wakes up."

I nodded then helped Koga up.

*at the cave*

I had to undress Koga and tend to his wounds. He was hurt way more than I thought. Somehow Sesshomaru had managed to cut thru his amour and cut up his chest.

"Koga." I said looking at him. I made sure I took all his clothing off but his underwear.

I sat there thinking until a small sound interpreted my thoughts.

"I'm hungry." I said crawling over to the fire.

"He finished cooking the bora." I smiled and nomed on a part that was done.

I tuned around to look at Koga.

He was sleeping like an angel.

How cute.

Time passed and I found myself falling asleep on him once again.

I loved my life being here with Koga.

Maybe I was starting to fall for him.

While thinking about it I dozed off.

*Koga*

Damn the dog sure did a number on me.

I sat up but left something on me.

It was Yuri.

I smiled then laid her on the ground.

She ate all the bora I left for her.

I turned back and looked at her. I couldn't help but feel myself grow harder.

"Damn you're turning me on." I walked over to her and kissed her neck.

My body was growing hot and my cock was waking up.

"Yuri." I found myself kissing her lips and tugging on her hair.

"Koga." She said waking up. But instead of pulling away, she pulled my closer.

She wanted me and I wanted her.

No more Kagome. My heart belonged to Yuri


	6. Going home

**I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated this story. I didn't think I was this far behind on the story. I'm going to camp the first week of July with my boyfriend's church so I'm going to try and finish this, I want you back, and love fit for a prince before we leave. See you guys.**

*The next day. Yuri*

I awoke to find myself lying under Koga.

Did we have sex?

My body was sore and cold.

I didn't smell sex or blood in the air.

Maybe we didn't.

As I tried to move, he soon woke up and grinned at me.

"How did you sleep?" He asked looking at me.

"Fine and you?" I asked covering myself up.

He then grinned more and laughed.

"I know what you're thinking. No we didn't have sex, just made out. I wanted to but I don't know how to feel about that since you haven't been staying here that long. The reason your hurting is because I feel asleep on you and forgotten you were under me. Sorry about that."

Once he was finished I started to look around.

"When why am I nude?" I asked.

"My blood from the fight was getting on your clothes. I was going to try and clean them before you woke but seems like I'm too late." He said tossing the clothes towards me.

"Well, I rather for you to clean them than me wear them and risk getting eaten."

"Wont no demon fuck with you as long as I'm here." He said snarling a little.

I felt myself blushing.

Koga was starting to care for me.

Or was this just an act he was putting on?

"Koga." I started off.

As he turned to look at me, he felt someone no some people heading our way.

"What's wrong?" I asked him realizing that he was upset.

"The mutt." He said turning towards the entrance of the cave.

"Mutt?" I asked making sure I heard him right. But after I saw the purple light, I realized he was talking about Kagome and the others.

"There here for me." I said walking toward Koga.

"Cover up." He said turning back to face me.

After a while, Inuyasha and the others entered the cave.

"YURI!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards me.

I threw on a fake smile and hugged her back.

"Wolf. I swear if you injured a single hair on Yuri's head."

"Why the fuck would you care? You have your own damn problems. I had everything here under control. Look at her. She is just fine without you all." Koga said as he snarled at Inuyasha.

"Yuri, I went back home for a while and your parents are there." She said looking at me.

I stood there and thought about what she said. She could be true. I mean they were excepting me to go to Kagome's for the break and I haven't called them and said I made it there safely. Maybe I did need to go home and tell them I was ok.

"I need to go back then." I said looking at her.

"If you go, you might not be able to come back." Miroku said looking over at us.

He was right.

Maybe this was just luck that I even came thru first time.

Just maybe.

But who knows?

"Koga." I said reaching for him.

He stopped snarling at Inuyasha then turned to face me.

"Yes?"

"Will you come with me?" I asked him.

"It doesn't work like that. The only reason I was able to go thru is because I had a special bond with Kagome's world."

Hearing that, I had all my dough about going back.

I didn't want to leave Koga at all.

"Koga."

"Go." He simply said walking towards the back of the cave.

"But what about you?" I asked him.

"I'll be fine. Just go. Your family is waiting."

"We will be outside." Kagome said pulling on Inuyasha.

Once everyone was outside, I slowly walked over towards Koga.

"Koga. I don't want to leave. I just have to let my family know….."

"Yuri. Please. If you don't go now then I won't let you leave at all." He said as his voice started to crack.

He kept his back facing me until I said those three simply but powerful words.

"I love you." I said as I turned to leave the cave.

Once I walked out, I peeked back inside and saw that he was looking over his shoulder at me.

Those big blue eyes, covered in tears.

"I'll be waiting." He mouthed.

"I'll be back." I said back.


End file.
